


Rude Boy

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Park Jimin, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: Jimin knows what happens when he disobeys. He has to get punished. It is not so bad taking to account that he enjoys it, is it?





	Rude Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The words slut and bitch are used on this work so don't read if they trigger you !!

“So guys, do you have any ritual before going onstage?” The interviewer asked, looking directly at Namjoon who was indeed, the one that always answered.

“Yeah we place our hands like this and do our shout, it’s something that give us strength and it’s kind of relaxing you know, we have been doing it for years now”, he answered, but Jimin couldn’t focus on the questions when his hard cock was pressed against his tight pants. He was glad he was sitting on the chair, hiding his boner under the table, and from Yoongi, who was caressing his nape softly. Yoongi knew these light touches drove him crazy, and the most inside a room full of people, where he could easily get caught and, the fact that Yoongi knew it and still teased him like that didn’t help his arousal. He bit his lips, tasting blood and tried to think about something else, but that question just reminded him of their own kind of ritual. Not before but after every concert, he liked to get rid of the adrenaline from performing by letting himself be fucked mercilessly by his hyung. He always gets horny when performing, the most when he is alone, blindfolded, dancing to the music, and feeling the weight of Yoongi’s stare from the backstage as he did so.

Fuck. This didn’t help either. He wanted to reach out his hand and pant his bulk so bad it hurt, it really hurt. He tried to fight it back, really, he knew that Yoongi wouldn’t like it, he would punish him later, but the idea of getting punished didn’t bother him at all. He gave in, stroking at the fabric of his pants whilst he squeezed his thigh, holding back his need to moan.

He felt Yoongi’s hand stop still, no longer caressing his nape but grabbing it harshly, not enough to hurt but to let him know he was aware of what he was doing. He licked his lips and kept stroking it, until he felt the older’s nails sinking on his skin. A shiver ran down to his spine, he placed his both hands on top of the table as a sign of surrender and waited impatiently until they were done with the interview.

The way back to their hotel felt like hours, Jimin was sitting in the middle seat of the car, talking with Taehyung whilst the older was looking at the window. He didn’t say a word, and Jimin knew he was going to pay for what he had done, and he couldn’t wait for it.

By the time he opened the door of his room he was pushed inside. Yoongi walked in and locked the door behind him.

“Sit down” Yoongi commanded, signaling at the bed and Jimin complied, silently, whilst the older walked slowly until he was just in front him, “What were you thinking?”, he asked. His tone was flat.

“You were touching me… I couldn’t fight it…” He whined locking his eyes with his hyung.

“You are such a needy slut, I bet you wanted me to fuck you right in front of them, didn’t you?” 

Jimin flinched at the name and muttered “Y-yeah”

“Yes what?” Yoongi’s voice was now aggressive, the kind of tone he used when he didn’t like the answer he received.

“Yes daddy”

Yoongi smirked and placed his hand under Jimin’s chin, touching his plump lips with his thumb, “Good, you know you were a naughty boy right?”

“Yes daddy”

“And what happens to naughty boys like you?”

“Get punished daddy”

“Right. So you are not gonna be greedy and take what I give you,” Jimin hummed and listened to his hyung, his cock twisting in anticipation, “you are gonna cum untouched, if you deserve it”

Jimin opened his mouth to protest but Yoongi looked down at him, his eyebrow crooked, it was intimidating, his heart skipped a beat at the thought of and angry Yoongi tearing him open from the inside. The mere idea made his blood rushed under his skin, his mouth watering. His was already on the edge and they haven’t even started yet,

Yoongi smiled at the wordless compliance and leaned on him, whispering to his ear, his lips brushing at the shell “Safeword?”

“Beacon” He replied.

“Good, now take that off” Yoongi commanded, his hand tugging at the fabric of his shirt.

Jimin complied and took his shirt off whilst the older unbelted his trousers, shoving them down and tossing them aside. He was now naked, fully exposed sitting on the bed, waiting for the next order.

“God, already hard baby boy?” Yoongi stared down at the pink cock, already leaking.

Jimin blushed, he was embarrassed, but he couldn’t help it. When it came to Yoongi, just a seductive stare could make his cock twist painfully under his pants. He had such a power over him.

“Now lay on your back and spread for your daddy” Yoongi said as he walked towards the open suitcase on the floor, grabbing the travel size lube the had brought from Korea, he poured some on his fingers and smeared it around the rim. Jimin shivered at the cold feeling of the lube and clutched at the sheets. He was sure he had poured so much just because he knew he liked being all wet and ready to take him.

Yoongi slipped a finger inside his twitching hole, he pushed it in and out slowly, teasingly, touching close to his prostate.

“Daddy ah” He whined, he wanted to thrust his hips down to meet the other boy’s hand but fought it back, he knew that if he did so he would probably tease him more, instead of slipping another one. Which was what he did after making sure that the younger was taking it without complaining. Bad boys got punished but good ones get rewarded. That was what he always told him when he was being to greedy, and in other situation he would do it. But now, that he had to hold his need to cum at the interview, and wanted Yoongi to let him release it, he just stood still, waiting impatiently as the older stretched him out.

“You are doing so good baby boy” He purred as he sank his three long fingers till his knuckles rubbed the rim, making his boyfriend whimper and arch his back because of the sudden enthusiasm “What do you want?”, he went back to tease.

“Daddy-ah I w-want your c-cock” He cried out, squeezing at the pillow over him. He needed it, he needed it so badly, his erection hurted, he was leaking so much that the precum was now mixed with the lube around his hole.

“Oh really? How do you want it?” Yoongi stopped pushing his fingers, he left them inside instead, right over his prostate, pressing against it every now and then while Jimin tried to speak.

“I w-want it inside m-me. F-fuck.” He hiccuped, jerking back as Yoongi touched him more harshly. “I w-want your big fat dick to f-fuck me raw daddy, please ah” He begged with a loud growl.

“You are a fucking cock slut baby boy” He laughed as he slipped out his wet fingers. 

He took his pants off and poured more lube on his leaking cock, stroking it slowly as Jimin watched, licking his lips. Jimin wanted to suck the soul out of him but the feeling of emptiness was making him whine, he needed his dick inside him as soon as possible. 

Yoongi took his time, he enjoyed the way Jimin looked at him, eyes wide open full of lust and need, his mouth watering. It was such a view to see him like this, already on the edge before even having his dick inside. When he was done teasing he crawled up over Jimin, which caught him off guard. He was used to being fucked all fours when Yoongi wanted to punish him,so he ended up face pressed on the bed, drooling on the pillow as the feeling was too intense to keep up with. As rough as it sounded he had only used the safeword once, and that was because he had thought it was a good idea to fuck without any kind of foreplay, which wasn’t. But Yoongi had taken good care of him afterwards, somewhat afraid that it had been his fault, and he didn’t like to hurt him. Kinks aside Yoongi was a really caring and sweet boyfriend, and he felt lucky to be with him.

Yoongi read his confused face and laughed again “I wanna see your pretty face when I wreck you”. His voice was low and hoarse and Jimin couldn’t help but suck breathe at those words.

Yoongi reached out his hands to grab his legs, placing them on his own shoulder without resistance. It was such a blessing that Jimin was still so flexible. He pressed the tip against his wet stretched out hole and slammed down to the base in one push. 

“Ah… f-fuck…” Jimin let out a loud sinful moan, throwing his head back and rolling his eyes.

Yoongi didn’t bother to set a slow pace, he was thrusting his hips down both fast and hard, aiming to his prostate and succeeding. Jimin mumbled incomprehensible words while Yoongi kept sinking on him, even harder, if that was possible. Jimin hissed, it was stinging at first, he felt his whole body burning, but the pain was soon replaced by the pleasure. He felt so full, so used, just like a toy. Yoongi’s toy. He loved it.

“You are so tight and yet taking my cock so well baby” He squeezed his thighs and slapped him, once, twice, the younger crying out his name, repeating it like a prayer in loud desperate whines. 

“Ah...d-daddy… it feels so g-good… I’m so f-full” His pace was brutal and accurate. Jimin didn’t knew how longer he could hold it, indeed he couldn’t.

“Aww Jiminnie look at you, what a little bitch you are” he pronounced every single word carefully, so Jimin would understand it although he was screaming, not caring that he may be audible from the corridor of the hotel. None of them cared, Jimin was loud, he was always loud, even at the dorm, where the walls were so thin that sometimes they could hear the gossiping from the others as they fucked. What they didn’t know is that it only made things better for him, and the most for Jimin who enjoyed being on the spotlight, being embarrassed, humiliated.

The words become a shiver down Jimin’s spine, it was too much, too intense, he felt so full, as if he was going to be ripped in half.

“Daddy-ah… c-coming...” He cried out, his knuckles white from grasping at both sides of the bed, looking for grounding.

“No you are not,” Yoongi said calmly but his thrusts were erratic, the wet sounds filling the room “you are gonna be a good boy for daddy and wait” He purred as he leaned down, so the pressure around his dick was stronger. Jimin walls clenched, and the friction was so heavy that Yoongi hissed, he was close. He digged his nails on Jimin’s hips and sank down on him again, keeping the speed as he cum inside him. He stood there, breathing heavily, feeling the warmness of Jimin’s hole enveloping him. 

He pulled out and Jimin was trembling because of the overstimulation. He sat on his lap and caressed his inner thighs, which were slick of a mixture of sweat and cum. Jimin was breathing unevenly, looking up at him with glassy eyes.

“You took it so so well,” He felt pity for his boyfriend, he was a mess under him, and he hadn’t touched his leaking cock not even once. He rest his fingers on his length and tugged at it, Jimin’s eyes lighted up whilst Yoongi jerked him off, and started sobbing, groaning even louder than before. “, you can cum baby, be a good boy and cum for daddy”

He didn’t need to say it again, Jimin cried out, white strings covering his palm. He waited till he was done and licked his fingers slowly, tasting the cum in a moan. Jimin watched him, breathing heavily, his eyes still glassy, his mouth half open, drooling at the pornographic view of his boyfriend cleaning his hand. 

“H-hyung” He gasped.

“Wanna try?” Yoongi tilted his head in the most innocent way he could considering what he was doing.

Jimin nodded, biting his swollen lip. Yoongi smirked and licked the rest of the cum from his palm, keeping his tongue sticked out as he leaned on Jimin and kissed him. It was a messy and sloppy kiss, Jimin licked the inside of the other boy’s mouth and swallowed loudly. He liked the taste of it, a little bit sour when it went down his throat but still good.

Yoongi sucked at his lip before pulling away, heading to the bathroom and walking out with a towel on his hand. He cleaned up the younger thoroughly and then himself before sneaking inside the bed behind Jimin.

He squeezed him into a big, tight hug while he left soft kisses on the tanned skin of his bare back. Jimin leaned on the touch and held his hyung’s hands, interlacing their fingers.

“You okay?” Yoongi asked softly, resting his face on the crook of Jimin’s neck.

“Better than that,” He sighed in relief, “but I can’t promise I won’t do that again”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry mom


End file.
